1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spindle supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new spindle supporting device for supporting a spindle between a pair of studs during the wiring of a dwelling so that a reel of electrical wire or communications conduit can be rotatably mounted on the spindle where needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spindle supporting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to position brackets on studs and utilizes friction, instead of fasteners, to retain the brackets on the studs. This will allow for easy and convenient positioning of the brackets on the studs. Once position, a reel of wire can be rotatably mounted on the brackets.